The present disclosure relates to monitoring of deployment patterns, and more specifically, to monitoring for future deployment issues with deployment patterns.
Some systems provide a way to easily and repeatedly deploy software applications in a cloud environment. For instance, virtual images and deployment patterns can be used to deploy a set of software components multiple times. A deployment pattern in this context can include a logical description of both the physical and virtual assets of a particular solution and can define their interrelationships. Deployment patterns can provide flexibility and customization options and can define components such as an operating system, virtual machines, applications and additional software solutions. Some deployment patterns can be optimized and constructed for the purpose of supporting a singular workload. Such patterns can often be successfully deployed with little customization, which can provide a direct method for implementing a rapid deployment cycle. Other patterns can be constructed for supporting multiple workloads.